The bakers son and the princess
by Unknownforever221
Summary: Gajeel is the son of a baker,Levy is a beautiful princess. Its impossible for them to fall in love...isn't it? Rated M because i might get a little carried away... If this steals anyone elses fanfiction then im sorry but SURPRISE i havnt read every fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, son, but I already said. Appointments only."

Red eyes clashed with green ones. Was this guard actually stupid?

"I already told you Sir. I'm the baker's son, I have the food for the cook and a small cake for Princess Levy. I do have an appointment everyday, ask the cook Maria if you're not sure."

He was trying to be as polite as possible. If he got mad, he would start punching and his dad wouldn't be happy. The guard finally let him through. The baker's son tried to avoid the others looks. Of course, today was the day that all the fancy people were here and he was wearing his dirty apron and his long hair was an actual mess. He restrained himself from giving looks back and ducked under the wall to the cellar and kitchen.

"No, no, no! Bethany, the salt doesn't go in the sauce directly, it goes on the tomatoes before hand! Ugh, let me take over! Just organize the spice closet again because it's a mess." Maria shouted.

"Damn, this Princess is a handful isn't she?" Asked the baker's son, thinking this fuss was for her.

"Gajeel! Lovely to have you back! Thank God you have the loafs. See? Somebody's doing me good," She glared at Bethany. She glared back and went back into the spice closet.

"No, no. This fuss isn't for the Princess, she's not fussy about her food. Her mother, on the other hand… Different story." Gajeel nodded in sympathy.

He put the small cake on the table and went to the spice closet. "Hey, new girl" He growled. She suddenly looked up, scared. Her brown hair fell into her eyes. "You listen to Maria, okay?" She nodded.

Gajeel cared about Maria, she was almost like a mother figure to him. She was strict, but kind.

"Now, deliver that cake to our Princess okay?" Maria snorted with laughter. "I-I can't…"

Bethany looked at her black pumps. Maria laughed again "No, no she can't."

Gajeel scowled at Bethany and walked back over to Maria. "Why can't she?" He asked. Maria laughed again. "Let's just say, she and the King were… close." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Wow. So the Queen won't let her go up, I guess." Maria nodded. "So, who's gonna take the cake?" It was silent for a second then Maria and Bethany looked at him. "Don't look at me, whore." He scowled at Bethany, already hating her.

"I'm not delivering a cake to the Princess."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm taking a cake to the Princess."

Gajeel had the vanilla cake in a basket and was walking up the stone stairs. It was colder up here than the throne room and the King and Queen's quarters, although they had separate rooms now. Poor Princess, her room must be freezing.

Why did she even have a room so far from her parents? Questions that would never be answered . It took about 5 minutes to walk up the stairs. Throughout that time Gajeel had let his mind wonder.

What was she like? What did she even look like? He had lived here ever since he was born and he had no idea what the Princess looked like. She's probably snobby and ugly like most posh people. He finally came upon the door. He took a second to admire the woodwork.

Swirls and circles galore.

He took a breath before he knocked on the door. He promised himself no matter how bad she looked he wouldn't laugh, or no matter how snobby she was he wouldn't slap her.

It was silent before a sweet voice called, "The door's open." He reached for the circular handle and opened the door. Then he faced her.

His heart missed a beat. She was beautiful.

She had blue hair which started to curl above her ear and seemed to be carefully cut off just below her shoulders. Her eyes were shining in the sun and were glowing brown and green. Her cheeks were rosy pink, the same colour as her lips. She was small, she looked like she could barely reach his shoulder and her orange dress complimented her well. He couldn't just stand there.

"Good morning, Princess Levy." He bowed. The Princess giggled. Cute.

"Good morning, kind Sir," she curtseyed.

"And please, just call me Levy. I'm no princess, at least that's what my parents say."

"Is that why your room is so far away from theirs?"

He asked. He couldn't control his mouth. The Princess sat down at her mirror and tried to find her pencil. "Oh, you noticed? Yes, that's why. Just because I didn't want to be snobby like my Mother was. They're disappointed."

Gajeel was shocked at this. Disappointed? In someone like her?

He gently placed the vanilla cake on her night stand. Next to the nightstand was a book shelf packed with books. Yet again, he couldn't control his mouth.

"Well, Miss Levy, you seem to be smart and you're more beautiful than the sunset. I don't think they should be disappointed in you, my lady." He bowed again because he thought it was right.

He didn't notice that her face had gone red at this remark. Beautiful?

"W-why, thank you, ermm… What's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Gajeel." He looked over at her and yet again his eyes clashed with someone else's, but this time he didn't mind.

"Well, Gajeel, thank you. You are very flattering. You know, you're the best company I've had in awhile." Levy casually remarked, finally grabbing her pencil and reaching for a small canvas.

Gajeel was shocked. How was she being so casual? She's a princess! Wow.

"Heh, I'm guessing you don't get much company."

The princess grabbed a bag at the side of her window. "On the contrary, Gajeel, I get a lot of company, but you seem to be the realist. You seem to be speaking your mind while others tiptoe around me like I'm made of glass." She stuffed the pencil and canvas into the blue bag.

"Well, you're not. I think princesses, like you, forget that they're human but you are." Levy sighed and sat on her bed.

"I know I'm human, but everyone else forgets. Can I be honest with you, Gajeel?"

Gajeel just stared at her again. She was so normal! How was she already so comfortable around him?

"Sure, as long as I can sit somewhere." He said, daringly. Levy nodded and patted a space on her bed.

"I don't want to be a princess. I want to be normal. At night, I sneak out and look at the sky, just to know what it's like to see the outside and not feel so trapped."

Gajeel took a second for that to sink in. Not only was this princess beautiful and smart, she was rebellious, he thought for a second. She did deserve to leave every once in awhile.

"If ya want a really good view of the sky, try find a way on the bakery roof. I go there every night. It's relaxing." There was suddenly a yell.

"Princess Levy! The Queen wants to see you!" Levy pulled a face and mimicked him. Gajeel chuckled. She looked cute. She slipped on her shoes and Gajeel grabbed the basket.

"So, you'll be there?"

"Yeah, I always am." Levy opened the door and Gajeel walked out. "Okay, see you tonight."

* * *

 _Thank you all for wasting your time! Seriously though thanks. If you couldnt tell already i LOVE Gajeelx Levy. Thanks to xxCrazyDemiGodxxx(Again she came up with the nickname) Thanks for reading through my stuff and paragraphing it or something like that. Love you xoxo, And i love you all for reading this. New chapters on the way soon._


	2. Chapter 2

She was trapped.. That was how she saw it. She was in the throne room surrounded by 5 guards and her parents were staring at her.

"It is unacceptable, Levy!"

"Well, dear it isn't ba-…"

"Shut up! Go talk to Bethany." She spat out her name like it was poison. The King's blue eyes seemed to frown and he stopped talking.

"Now, where was I. Levy! You cannot hide from your responsibilities! You are a McGarden! A princess. But worse of all, you are my daughter. A disappointment! You cannot draw your way to owning this kingdom. You can't compliment your way to the top of power!"

Tears started welling in Levys eyes. She finally said it. She was a disappointment. Levy was angry, her own mother was ridiculing how she lived her life.

"How dare you, Levy McGarden!"

That was the breaking point.

"No! How dare you, Mother!" Levy yelled.

The Queen's green eyes widened in shock. Her black hair got messed up from jumping.

Levy couldn't stop herself.

"You can't draw your way to owning this kingdom! You can't compliment your way to the top of power! You can't even compliment anyone! You're evil! You call your own child a disappointment. You can't keep a husband. That's not even my dad! You lost him to a woman ten times nicer than you! I don't blame him either. If they had gotten married before he died, this kingdom would not even belong to you! And it would be better off without you!"

"You enjoy hurting people. You enjoy hurting me! I'm four feet away from you and this is the closest I've been to you in months! And don't get me started on how you treat the people that live here. Here's a surprise. Some of them are nice! You say they're disobedient, ugly and nasty. Well, I know for a fact that some of them are prettier and nicer than you!"

The room fell silent. Levy stared into her mother's eyes, anger still in her eyes.

"Enough! Get out. I don't want to see you for a week. How dare you speak to your mother like that! Get out."

The Queen stood up and, for the first time in months, stood in front of her the princess with angry tears falling out of her eyes.

"You are no daughter of mine."

"Good."

And with that the sweet princess ran up flights of stairs to her room. She ran up the cold tower to her room and slammed the door shut. Finally, peace. She wiped her eyes and laid on her bed. God, her mother was so tiring! She did do all the paperwork she called responsibilities. She couldn't help being kind, she didn't want to grow up to be like her mother!

Sighing, she reached for her nightstand for a tissue. She was surprised to feel something spongey. She sat up and looked to the nightstand.

The cake.

 _Gajeel._

She looked towards her window to see the sun was already going down a little. Levy smiled. Finally, she could leave for a little bit. The princess took off her uncomfortable dress and looked around for the shirt she had. It belonged to a servant boy named Jet. After seeing her sneak out and hearing about why she did, he realized she would need a little bit more of a disguise.

He gave her a white shirt and black trousers. She dyed the shirt blue with blueberry juice because white didn't suit her well. She thanked him a lot before sneaking back into her room.

She found the shirt and trousers under her pillow and got changed. Looking out the window, she made up a plan in her head to get to the roof of the bakery. The princess ripped a bit of silk off her curtain and tied it around her hair. She locked her door and grabbed her bag. Levy slung it over her shoulder and with a quick look around her room to make sure she had everything, she jumped out.

"Yes, perfect jump!" The princess landed on the stone roof of the servant's house outside her tower. "Good thing I have strong legs," she thought. She walked over to the castle wall and climbed up the ladder she had put there ages ago. After scanning the kingdom to make sure there were no guards about, she walked on the wall to find the closest house.

Luckily, it always seemed to be empty at night. She jumped onto the roof and made her way to the bakery's roof by walking on roofs and climbing on pipes when she had to miss a house. People saw her but they always thought the princess was actually just a normal rebellious kid. It took her around ten minutes to get to the roof of the bakery. She was shocked to see a candle there already. That was going to make drawing easier. She sat down, wondering where Gajeel was. The princess sighed, thinking that he left but forgot to take the candle. She took out the small canvas and her pencil and started to sketch. Gajeel was right, it was peaceful out here. Levy wished he was there.

"Didn't even hear you coming, Princess, _gihee_."

* * *

 _And another chapter done! I'd like to thank xxCrazyDemiGodxx for being my beta love you girl thanks for reading through my unparagraphed work again and again. Thank you all for suffering through this chapter. I focused this one more on Levy but Gajeel will be in the next chapter! Give me ideas in the reviews and tell me what you think. I love you all!_


End file.
